A New Life
by newyorklghts
Summary: Formerly titled: Untitled Carly has never known who her father was, but now that she does she's determined to know the family she never knew she had. Will they accept her? Or will her hunting past and an ex-boyfriend get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. If I did I would lock them in my closet and keep them all to myself. I do own Carly. This is my first Supernatural story, so review and let me know what you think. Everything is explained pretty well but if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask!**

* * *

Carly made her way through the deserted warehouse slowly. She knew it was here, she just had to find it before it found her. Crouching down behind a stack of boxes, Carly glanced around listening. Footsteps were approaching from the other side of the boxes.

_Two sets, _Carly thought, _definitely human_.

Carly rose slightly to get a better glimpse of the pair. It was two young men, both in their twenties. She shifted her gun out of its holster, it was loaded with rock salt but it never failed to scare people.

"Stop right there," Carly said as she leapt to her feet. She trained her gun on the taller of the two, he would probably be more of a problem than the short one. "What do you two hot shots think you're doing here?"

The pair exchanged a glance. They ran into a lot of weird stuff, but it was rarely a gun-totting chick with an attitude. "Hold on there sweetheart, I don't think you want to shoot anybody. We could ask you the same question," the shorter one replied pointing his gun at Carly. "Especially since I could shoot you before you shot him."

"I'm going to ask you one more time then I'm going to shoot your friend. What are you doing here?" Carly pulled a second gun and trained it on the short guy.

The tall one held his hands up resignedly, "Ok we are working a case. We're here doing some investigation."

Carly examined the two closely. They were not police officers and she knew enough FBI agents to know they weren't agents either. "You're hunters?"

The two looked slightly relieved but more annoyed than anything. "Yeah we are, I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. Do you mind lowering your guns now?"

"Sam and Dean? You're the Winchester brothers aren't you?" Carly had heard of them. Bobby had sent her to find them, but she ended up working this case instead.

"Yeah," Dean replied checking the girl out. "And you are?"

"Carly Johnson, now if you don't mind this is my hunt," Carly replied losing patience with the infamous brothers. She hunted alone it was easier that way. She didn't lose anyone when she hunted alone.

"No offense kid, but we were here first. We'll handle it from here," Dean replied. The last thing they needed was some chick tagging along slowing them down. It didn't matter how hot she was.

"Excuse me? I have been on this case for weeks. You just got here! This is my hunt, now I suggest you leave before I shoot you both," Carly spat as raised both guns pointing them at the guys.

"Listen, there's no need for that. Why don't we work together?" Sam offered quickly.

"No," Dean and Carly replied in unison. They eyed one another cautiously, not sure what to make of the other.

Carly's eyes flickered between Sam and Dean contemplating the best course. She could let them help her, she could shoot them, or she could let them have the case. Her eyes paused on the figure that had appeared just behind them.

"Shit, get down!" Carly shouted as she fired off rounds at the spirit. Sam and Dean crouched down quickly twisting to see what she was shooting at. Carly dropped the clip out of her gun and reloaded quickly. "You can help, but I swear if I have to save you two again I'll shoot you both."

Sam and Dean rose slowly watching the girl closely. She had to be in her twenties, but you couldn't be sure. Her wavy blonde hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. Her jeans were torn and there were holes in her long sleeve blue thermal shirt. Not only was this girl a hunter, she was a serious one.

"Fine, we'll let you help," Dean replied irritated with the girl. Sam shot Dean a look that didn't go unnoticed by Carly.

"Great, I get to work with the dysfunction brothers. How fun," Carly deadpanned walking past them both towards to back of the warehouse. "You two coming or do you need a few minutes to stare at each other?"

Sam followed after her quietly as Dean swore under his breathe loudly. "Do you know where the bones are?" Sam finally asked.

"They're supposed to be in an office in the basement, at least that what the reports said. You can never sure though, it might be easier to torch the whole thing though," Carly said lazily keeping an eye out for the angry psycho spirit. It wasn't everyday she got a hunt this good.

Dean raised his eyebrows at her comment. "Torch the whole place huh? You do that often?"

"Often enough, sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't," Carly answered not looking at Dean. He was extremely irritating. His brother was smart though so things kind of balanced out for them.

"Doesn't sound like a reliable way to hunt if you ask me," Dean commented.

"Interestingly enough, I don't recall anyone asking you, so why don't you shut it?" Carly snapped turning to face him.

Sam chuckled at them, Carly had certainly put Dean in his place quickly. The group slowly made their way down the stairs. Sam trained the flashlight in one of the offices looking for any sign of a grave or bones.

Carly continued down the hallway checking each door to see if it was open. No one hide a dead body in an unlocked room it was to easy. "Bingo," Carly said discovering a locked door. She ran her hand across the wood quickly judging the thickness and the condition of the door.

Dean knelt down to pick the lock, but Carly pushed him out the way and kicked the door in with one swift kick. She smirked at Dean before shining her flashlight across the room. Making their way into the room, they spread out looking for bones or for a place they might be hidden.

"So did you ever get the full story on this hunt," Sam asked Carly as he peered into the closet.

"Yeah, the spirit was one of the workers. He was murdered by the owner of this factory so now he haunts the place doing to others what his boss did to him." Carly supplied quickly. The murders were gruesome and had only gotten worse since the town was planning on tearing down the warehouse.

"I think I got something over here," Dean called from an alcove. "Yep the owner threw the body in the safe."

"How did you get the safe open so fast," Carly asked as she dumped salt on the bones.

Dean poured on some lighter fluid and glanced at Carly. "I'm a talented guy," Dean joked before dropping a lit match on the bones.

Carly rolled her eyes and watched the bones burn. She could feel Sam watching her from behind her. Carly shifted anxiously waiting for the flames to die down. The group trudged out of the warehouse and into the dark night.

"Well, Carly its been a blast but we got another hunt to take care. We'll see you around," Dean said reaching out to shake her hand.

Carly pursed her lips and shook his head. She couldn't let them leave not yet. There was so much they needed to know. That she needed to know. "Wait, you can't leave yet. Bobby sent me to find you guys," Carly said quickly glancing from one brother to the next.

"How do you know Bobby," Sam asked curiously.

"He was a friend of my mom's. She died six months ago, before it happened she told me that I was to find Bobby and he would explain everything to me. A demon was after her. I finally tracked Bobby down last month and he told me something my mother never had." Carly paused and glanced at the boys.

"What was that," Dean asked getting worried.

"My mother had never told me who my father was. Just that he was a hunter and it had been a one-time thing. He never knew about me. Bobby was the one who told me who I was and that I should find you," Carly said quickly.

"What does that have to do with us," Dean asked cluelessly.

"A lot actually, my father is John Winchester. I'm your half-sister," Carly said slowly.

**Cliff-hanger!! I know I am terribly evil! But I love my cliff hangers! What did you think? I think you should tell me by clicking on that little blue button over there and submitting a review!! I won't know to keep working on the story if you don't tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I don't own Supernatural or any of it's characters. I do own Carly! I don't know if people are liking this story or not. It only got one review, but here is the next chapter. It still needs a title so let me know if you have any ideas!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sam and Dean looked at the girl in shock. There was no way they had a sister, but the closer they looked the more they saw the resemblance. She had John's nose and eyes. Her hair was the same color as Dean's when he was little. She was probably as smart as Sam. She certainly had excellent hunting skills, which she got from John and from her mom.

"How," Dean demanded loudly. "How did it happen? How the hell are you our sister?"

Sam grabbed Dean as he stepped closer to the girl. Carly stepped back quickly, Bobby had warned her Dean wouldn't take to the idea well. "It was three years after your mom died. He was working a job in Georgia, when he and my mom met. It was a one-night stand that neither of them expected to happen again. They were both hunters, he already had the two of you and my mom didn't want kids at that point. Nine months later, she had me though. She never told your dad because she didn't want him to feel obligated to take care of us."

"He wouldn't have done that, he loved our mom. He never would have done that," Dean yelled at Carly. "You can't stand here and make claims like that! I want some proof!"

"Fine," Carly shouted right back at him. "Let's get a DNA test done. If he is my father then we should match. I figured you would want more than my word for it anyway."

Sam stared blankly at Carly and began rubbing his head anxiously. "We can't do anything about it tonight. Where are you staying? We can get together tomorrow and go to the hospital to get it tested." Sam suggested.

"I'm at Victoria Inn, where are you two staying?" Carly asked speaking only to Sam. She didn't want to make Dean any angrier with her.

"We're at the same place," Sam replied quickly. They walked over to where they had left their cars. Carly jogged around the building, jumped into her car, and headed to the inn behind the guys. She could only imagine the conversation going on in their car right now.

-----

"Shit," Dean shouted and banged his hands against the steering wheel angrily. "I can't believe this girl is trying to pull this on us."

Sam looked at him doubtfully. "You think she's trying to pull a fast one on us? What does she gain by lying to us Dean? Besides man she could be your twin, it's creepy," Sam replied carefully.

"What are you talking about? She looks nothing like me," Dean shouted. "What does that prove? Ohhh some random hunter chick looks like me! I'm sure there are lots of people in this world who look similar to me."

"It's not just her looks Dean. Her attitude, her sarcastic sense of humor, she put you in your place pretty quickly. I think she's telling the truth," Sam said not looking at Dean. "Would it be so bad if we had a sister?"

Dean sighed loudly and stared angrily at the road. "It's not that Sam, I don't get what she wants with us. Especially now, there is a war on and suddenly she decides she wants a family reunion? I don't trust her."

Dean pulled into the inn's parking lot and threw the car into park. Sam looked at him anxiously. "Jesus dude, I'll give her a chance ok? Chill out," Dean exclaimed before climbing out of the car.

Carly rumbled up next to them in her car and climbed out slowly. Dean let out a low whistle as he stared at her car. "This is your car?" Dean asked with a hint of admiration in his voice.

Carly smiled broadly. "Yeah she's my baby, 1969 Chevy Camaro. Drives like a dream, they definitely don't make them like this anymore." Carly explained proudly.

"Rare paint color too, not many cars are painted that shade of red," Dean said growing more impressed with her by the minute.

"What about your car? A 67 Impala is hard to come by," Carly asked, glad she and Dean had something to bond over.

"It was our Dad's," Dean said quickly. "It's still in good condition, lots of miles, but that's part of the job."

Carly nodded appreciatively. "Well, I guess I'll turn. See you guys tomorrow," Carly said slowly, afraid they might bolt on her.

"We'll be here," Dean replied. "Room 123, call us when you get up."

Carly nodded again and pulled her bag out of her car. She walked a couple of steps away from them after locking her car but stopped. "We make a good team," Carly called out. "It was nice to work a job with someone else. To know that I don't have to watch my own back."

"Yeah we did," Dean conceded finally. "We really did."

Carly smiled at him briefly then turned and jogged off to her room. Dean waited until she got inside and turned the light on. He looked once more at her car before turning to Sam. "So maybe you were right," Dean said. "She's got to be related to us. A chick with a car that cool, has to be related to us."

Sam laughed loudly and led the way into the hotel room. "I won't say I told you so," he replied as he threw himself down on his bed.

**Do you love this story? Do you hate it? Either way you should click on the little button and tell me what you think!! I can't make it better if I don't know what's wrong with it! So review, review, and then review again!! The more reviews mean the next chapter goes up super fast!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: As much as I wish I could say I own Sam and Dean, I unfortunately don't. I do however own Carly. Thanks to the folks who have reviewed. If anyone has an idea for the title let me know. Untitled sounds kind of lame if you ask me.**

Chapter 3

Carly rolled over in her bed and squinted in the early morning sunlight. "Shit," she shouted when she saw two people sitting at the table. She yanked her knife out from underneath her pillow and hurled it at the closest figure.

Dean tilted his head slightly as the knife whirled past his head. "Good morning to you to sunshine," he said smirking at her.

"How the hell did you two get in here," Carly demanded as she sat up in the bed. She still wore the same clothes as last night. She ran her hands through her tangled hair and headed to the bathroom.

"I got to take a shower before we do anything. Do me a favor and don't touch anything ok?" Carly ordered before she scooped up her bag and slammed the door behind her.

Sam jotted something down on a napkin and glanced at Dean. "Dude what are you scribbling on that thing?" Dean asked as he began examining the contents of Carly's room.

"It's the similarities between her and us or dad. Her early morning attitude you, being protective of her stuff is dad, she and I don't really have a lot in common with her yet," Sam replied.

"Huh, apparently she shares your love for random lists," Dean said holding up a notepad filled with lists of different things. Dean rifled through a stack of papers that he discovered were related to the case. "Write down your love of research. This girl puts your research on this case to shame."

Dean's phone buzzed in his pocket and he checked the caller id before answering it. "Hey Bobby, what's up?" Dean asked lazily.

"Dean, this is going to sound kind of random but did you meet a girl named Carly? She's about four years younger than Sam, got blond hair and an attitude?" Bobby asked carefully.

"Yeah we met her last night actually. Why? Did something come up on her?" Dean asked shooting Sam a look.

"Maybe I don't know for sure. I've been calling around trying to find anyone with information on her. I finally got a hold of a hunter in Alabama that says he knew her. He said she was bad news Dean," Bobby said quickly.

"What do you mean Bobby?" Dean demanded.

"This hunter, he's not the most reliable source ok so it might not be true. He told me that she was working a job over in Georgia where several folks got killed. No one really knows what happened. Ask her about the poltergeist in Warm Springs," Bobby said quickly. "Be careful Dean, I don't want to be right about this girl, but I'll keep digging."

"Yeah, do that Bobby and thanks for the warning," Dean said before he snapped his phone shut.

"What did he say," Sam asked quietly.

The door to the bathroom opened and Carly walked out clean and in new clothes. She looked from Sam to Dean growing confused. "What's the matter?" she asked hesitantly.

"Nothing," Sam said quickly.

Dean shot him a look and then locked eyes with Carly. "What happened in Warm Springs?"

Carly raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Bobby's slipping, I figured you would have already had the whole story on that hunt before I got here," Carly replied smoothly.

"What happened Carly," Dean demanded.

She sighed and shook her head at him. "When I got there, a small group of hunters was already there. There were three of them, I had worked with one of them before. I guess you could say we were involved with one another. Anyway, they didn't know what they were getting into, it wasn't a poltergeist like they thought. It was a demon, things got bad and only two of us made it out alive."

Carly paused briefly and met Dean's hard gaze. "I was pinned, and I was hurt pretty bad. There wasn't anything I could do. The other hunter that got out, went on this crusade and ruined my reputation in the south. People still blame me for it, if I could have saved those people I would have. I got the scars to prove I tried though."

Carly looked at Dean with rebellion written all over her face. She pushed up her shirt sleeve revealing an intricate tangle of scars. He nodded at her briefly and smirked. "Demon? You go up against them often," he asked.

"Often enough," Carly said as she pulled her hair up quickly. "We going to the lab or not?"

Sam looked at Dean curiously to see if he would push the issue. "Yeah, let's go," Sam said standing up.

Carly and Dean stared at one another a moment then followed Sam out to the cars. Both Dean and Carly headed to their cars. "I'll drive," they both said at the same time.

Sam chuckled softly at them and received an angry glare in response. "Rock, paper, scissors," Dean suggested holding out his fist.

"Works for me," Carly said sticking her hand out over the roof of her car. Dean won two out of three so Carly climbed into the back of the Impala silently.

Dean fidgeted with the radio before settling on an AC/DC song. Carly rolled her eyes in the back seat and leaned over the seat to change the station.

Dean threw his hand in front of hers and turned to look at her. "What do you think your doing?" he demanded.

"Changing the station, what does it look like I'm doing," Carly replied still trying to change the station.

"We have one rule in this car, well actually more than one, but one about the music. Sam tell the girl the rule," Dean ordered.

Sam twisted in his seat and looked at Carly apologetically. "Driver picks the music and passenger shuts their pie hole," Sam said quickly.

Carly raised her eyebrows and smirked at the back of Dean's head. "Goody the greatest hits of mullet rock," She mumbled before sliding back against the seat.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**I wish I owned Supernatural, more particularly Sam and Dean Winchester, I don't so please don't sue me. I do own Carly and Ethan(he's coming soon). Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story you are the ones that are keeping this story going. So if you like it please review. I don't like working on something people aren't enjoying reading. It's not a fun thing for me to do.**

Chapter 4

By the time they arrived at the lab Carly had tried to change the radio six more times and Dean had threatened to throw her out of the car nine times. Sam had laughed at them the entire way.

Climbing out of the car Carly smiled conspiratally at Sam and glanced at Dean. "Let's do this," she said leading the way into the building. The doors slid open and she glided through them quickly.

"Hey I need to a DNA test done please," Carly said smiling sweetly at the clerk behind the desk. He smiled back at her and it was all Carly needed. Five minutes later, she was sitting in a chair next to Dean. Both were having blood drawn for the test.

"It should be a couple of hours, we'll call you when we get the result," the nurse said.

Carly nodded and looked at Dean. "You ok? You look a little pale Dean," Carly asked watching him closely.

"I'm fine," Dean replied moodily.

"He just needs to eat something," Sam said, "He'll be fine once we feed him."

Carly laughed at Sam. "You make him sound like an animal at the zoo."

"You haven't seen him eat yet," Sam said quickly.

"I'm glad to know that the two of you are getting along so well. If you don't get your asses in this car I'm going to make you walk to the diner," Dean called from the car.

Carly climbed into the backseat, ignoring her ringing cell phone. "You going to answer that," Dean asked eyeing her in the rearview mirror.

Carly pulled the phone out and checked the caller id. She flipped the phone open angrily. "I told you not to call me," she snapped loudly.

Sam raised his eyebrows curiously and Dean turned down the radio. Carly shook her head angrily and pursed her lips. "Yeah I would just love to help you out but seeing as you tried to ruin my reputation after the last hunt we did together I think I'll pass," Carly spat.

She listened to the other end of the conversation growing angrier by the moment. "Did you miss the sarcasm a few minutes ago? I want nothing to do with you! Not only did you almost get me killed, I will have scars to remind of that night forever! I wouldn't hunt with you again if you were the last person on earth and Lucifer himself were after me," Carly shouted ignoring Sam and Dean completely.

Carly shifted in the seat restlessly and glanced out the window. "Ethan, I told you. Leave me the hell alone! I don't give a damn what's after you."

Sam twisted around in his seat to look at Carly. She visibly stiffened as she listened to Ethan's explanation of what was after him. "You're positive? You're not just saying it? You are 100% sure that it's the same one?" Carly demanded.

Carly glanced briefly at Sam and gestured for a pen and paper. Sam handed her a receipt and a pen. Dean watched them curiously. Carly scribbled down some information and swore under her breath.

"Listen I don't want your help on this Ethan. I'll handle it myself. Stay out of my way," Carly ordered before snapping her phone shut. She met Sam's gaze then looked at Dean briefly. "Change of plans I've got to get to Savannah. There's something I have to take care of, it can't wait."

"You just found us and now you're leaving," Sam asked in surprise.

"I'm sorry I really am, but I can't not go," Carly replied.

"Then we'll go with you," Dean said quickly. Sam stared at him in surprise and shock.

Carly raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I can't let the two of you get caught up in this. It has nothing to do with you."

"Well seeing as how you are our sister, what involves you involves us now. So we're going with you," Dean replied.

"We don't know for sure that I am your sister though," Carly shot back.

"We'll know in a couple of hours though," Sam said quickly. "Let us help you."

Carly stared at them doubtfully. "No way, take me back to the hotel so I can get my car. I have to do this alone," Carly ordered trying to end the conversation.

"You're not getting out of this car until you tell us what you're hunting," Dean replied.

Carly sighed loudly and ran her hands through her hair. "Fine, but that doesn't mean you two can come. The guy on the phone was Ethan, he says he is being chased by a demon. The same demon that killed my mom."

Dean let out a low whistle and glanced at Sam. "So you're plan is what? To go to Savannah and waste this demon? Have you ever been up against a demon before Carly?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I have been up against a demon before thank you very much for the vote of confidence. Despite what you think, I am not completely incompetent. I can handle this on my own, I won't risk the two of you getting hurt so just take me back to the hotel." Carly ordered loudly.

"Fine, if you don't want our help we won't help," Dean said as he pulled into the motel and threw the impala into park. "We'll call you when we get the results. Try to stay alive that long please."

Carly rolled her eyes and climbed out of the car. She took two steps before turning back for what she thought was one last look at her brothers. "Listen it's not that I don't want your help. The thing is I've hunted long enough to know that people get hurt. Everyone I've ever cared about and hunted with has gotten hurt or killed. I just found you two, I can't lose you." Carly explained before walking into her hotel room.

Once the door closed, Sam began shouting at Dean. "Dean! We can't let her go by herself! She could get killed! What are you thinking," Sam demanded.

"I'm thinking that we are going to follow Carly to Savannah and help her out despite her request for us not to. Maybe you should wait to see if I have a plan before you start trying to make me deaf Sammy," Dean replied as he pulled out of the motel parking lot.

"Oh, I didn't think about that. Sorry," Sam replied quickly.

"Just don't do it again bitch," Dean shot back.

"Jerk," Sam replied with a laugh. "I guess we're going to Savannah."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I don't own Supernatural or any of its character. I do own Carly. Updates may be a little slow between now and the end of the year. Stick with me though!!**

Chapter 5

Carly slammed the door shut to her hotel room and leaned against it. Three tears slipped angrily down her face before she forced herself to stop crying. There was no time for tears she had work to do.

Carly gathered all of her stuff and threw it into bags. She lugged them out to her car and tossed all of it into the backseat. Carly settled her bill with the manager and headed back to her car.

Carly cranked the Camaro and sat in the parking lot thinking. She grabbed a pen and one of her notebooks out of the backseat. She scribbled down several words before tossing the notebook back.

Carly turned up the radio and headed out. It was three hours before she felt like the car behind her was following her. Carly glanced anxiously in the rearview mirror. She knew many hunters, who given the chance would kill her in a moments notice. It was how this job worked, people didn't like her style of hunting so she was a target.

In the dimming twilight, the car behind her looked vaguely familiar though. Carly dug her cell phone out of her pocket. Dialing Sam's number, she watched the passenger seat to see if they answered their phone.

"Hello," Sam said quickly turning down the radio. Dean slowed the car down considerably knowing Carly would be able to hear the engine the background.

"Hey Sam, I was just checking in. I wanted to see where you guys were headed since the hunt was over. I should be in Savannah in a couple of hours," Carly replied calmly as she rounded a curve and parked her across the two lanes of the road.

"We are actually on our way to see Bobby," Sam said carefully. "Shit, Dean look out!"

Dean slammed on the brakes to keep from hitting Carly and her car. Carly snapped her phone shut angrily and stared at the boys through the windshield. It was lucky for the boys that Dean's phone rang.

Dean rolled his window down and answered his phone. "Yeah," Dean said rudely.

"Dean Winchester?" the woman on the other end asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, this is Dean," he snapped shooting Carly an irritated glance. She rolled her eyes and moved her car out of the way.

"I have the results of the DNA test you took this morning," the woman said quickly.

"Right, the DNA test. What are the results?" Dean asked.

"Well we ran the test several times to be sure, but it would seem that Ms. Johnson is indeed your sister. Although her blood work was rather strange, she has large amounts of sulfur in her blood," the woman reported. "That much sulfur is unhealthy and we suggest that she seek medical attention as soon as possible. It could be deadly."

Dean glanced at Sam nervously before speaking to the woman again. "Right I'll tell her that, thanks for your help," Dean said quickly before snapping his phone shut. "Our sister has some explaining to do. Apparently she has more in common with you than we thought."

Sam's eyebrows raised in confusion as Dean climbed out of the car. Carly wandered over to meet them but stopped when she saw the look on Dean's face.

"Is there something you need to tell us Carly?" Dean demanded. "Maybe something about a demon and a deal someone might have made."

Carly visibly paled as she stared at Dean. She shook her head and glanced down at the ground. "The results came back," Carly asked.

"Yeah and not only are you our sister, but you have dangerous amounts of sulfur in your blood. Enough to be deadly, but you aren't dead. So I suggest you start explaining," Dean shouted.

Sam glanced from Carly to Dean anxiously. "You have demon blood too?" Sam asked quickly.

Carly shook her head again and met Sam's eyes. "Yes, but I'm not like you. I didn't get it from the yellow-eyed demon. It's from the demon that killed my mom. It was the one I hunted in Warm Springs. He bled on an open wound on my arm," Carly explained. She pushed her sleeve and showed Sam and Dean the exact scar.

"And you decided not to share this information with us because…" Dean asked angrily.

"I didn't tell you because I don't completely understand what happened to me. I don't know if I have powers like Sam and the other children. I don't know what this means for me, but I do know that hunters would use it as a reason to kill me. All those people who would love to do me in would leap at this chance!" Carly shouted.

"Why do so many people want to kill you?" Sam asked carefully.

"When you hunt like I do, you make a lot of enemies. I know I'm not the best person and I've done things I'm not proud of, but I am a damn good hunter when it comes right down to it," Carly defended.

"That doesn't answer the question Carly! Why do so many people want you dead?" Dean demanded.

Carly shifted anxiously and glanced at Sam and Dean. "People want me dead, because I am part demon. There are things I can do that no human can, not even Sam. Most hunters don't understand what I am so they want me dead. I don't understand it either, but I don't use it," Carly explained carefully.

"How are you part demon though? A demon bleeding on you wouldn't make you part demon. Your mother would have to be…" Sam trailed off as the realization washed over him.

Dean glanced bewilderedly at Sam before looking at Carly. "No way, tell me he's wrong. Your mom?" Dean shouted.

"My mom was a demon. Your dad didn't know. No one did until she died, not even me," Carly replied.

* * *

**Hmmm, next time? Well next time we will see Ethan(is that his name? I hope so) and Carly, Sam, and Dean will finally arrive in Savannah! More drama will ensue!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Merry Christmas! Sorry it took me so long to update! This chapter took forever to write! I couldn't get it to come together the way I wanted. I'm still not completely satisfied with it but you guys can tell me what you think!! Oh and I wish I owned Supernatural, Sam, and Dean but I don't. I do own Carly, Demetri, and Ethan.**

_

* * *

_

_Previously in "A New Life":_

_Carly shifted anxiously and glanced at Sam and Dean. "People want me dead, because I am part demon. There are things I can do that no human can, not even Sam. Most hunters don't understand what I am so they want me dead. I don't understand it either, but I don't use it," Carly explained carefully._

_"How are you part demon though? A demon bleeding on you wouldn't make you part demon. Your mother would have to be…" Sam trailed off as the realization washed over him._

_Dean glanced bewilderedly at Sam before looking at Carly. "No way, tell me he's wrong. Your mom?" Dean shouted._

_"My mom was a demon. Your dad didn't know. No one did until she died, not even me," Carly replied._

Chapter 6

Sam and Dean gaped at Carly wordlessly. She couldn't have said what they thought she had. "What did you say?" Sam whispered.

"You heard me," Carly spit back angrily. "My mom was a demon. When the others found out about me, they sent someone to kill her. His name is Demetri. He's the one they send when they want you dead. No one gets away from him."

"You did," Dean said pointedly.

"No, I wasn't there when my mom died. I was on a hunt when it happened. I came home and found her. You'll forgive me if I don't go into the details of what I found. According to Ethan, Demetri is after him now. I have a tiny window of time to kill this bastard and send him back to the pit where he belongs," Carly replied.

"Why is Demetri after Ethan?" Sam asked before Dean could speak.

"I don't know why exactly. I guess it has something to do with the fact that Ethan killed Demetri's brother Stefan. Demetri wants revenge and he won't stop until he gets it," Carly said quickly.

Sam stood there silently processing what Riley had said. She had more in common with him than they thought.

Dean was floored. This was worse than anything he could have imagined. Not only did he have a sister, but now they find out that she is half-demon. Dean blinked repeatedly and glanced at Carly anxiously.

"Stop it! Quit staring at me like you're waiting for me to do something terrible! I'm not a bad person and not all demons are as evil as you seem to think," Carly shouted. "It's not my fault that I'm like this. I didn't ask to be half-demon it's way I was born so get the hell over it."

Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise. He hadn't expected her to react like that. "It's just a lot to deal with Carly. I mean we find out in the same day that you're our sister and half-demon. What do you expect us to think? Or feel?" Sam said calmly.

"I know how I feel," Dean deadpanned. "I'm pissed, you couldn't have told us this when we first met?"

"Oh yeah Dean that would have gone over really well! Hi I'm Carly not only am I your sister but surprise I'm half-demon. Yeah I can see you and Sam taking that well," Carly shouted back.

"Were you going to tell us?" Dean demanded.

"Of course I was going to tell you! You're my brothers, you have to know what I am!" Carly cried as she threw her hands up in the air. "Whether you want us to be or not we are family and I wasn't going to keep this from you."

Dean and Sam looked at one another and then back at Carly. "What can you do?" Dean asked angrily.

"What do you mean?" Carly replied.

"Don't play dumb Carly! What can you do? Are you psychic like Sam? Since you are half-demon which of their powers do you have?" Dean yelled.

Carly pursed her lips and met Dean's angry gaze. "I can control people's will and their emotions. That's what I was born with, but when that demon bled on me I gained the ability to track," Carly said softly. "But I haven't done it to either of you I swear!"

"Track? You can track people?" Sam asked quickly.

"People, demons, anything supernatural. I haven't really tested it out. I didn't realize I had the ability to track until I had to find Bobby," Carly explained.

"You tracked Bobby," Dean said venomously. "How does it work?"

Carly ran her hands through her hair and met Dean's angry gaze. "If I am tracking a person I have to hear their voice, smell them, or see a picture of them. After that, I focus on one of those and I'm able to find them. It's like a compass or sonar. It's easier to track demons because I just have to know their true name. The only other thing I have tracked was a wendingo in Canada. I think I could do it because it was once human," Carly explained again.

"So you're telling me that you can control people's wills and emotions. On top of that you can find anyone or anything basically at will?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Carly replied before shooting Dean an irritated look. "Listen, I know this is a lot to deal with and I get that you guys need some time to get used to this, but I really have to get to Savannah."

Sam nodded and glanced at Dean. Carly looked at both of them anxiously. Sam watched Carly carefully. She had gotten incredibly still for a human. It didn't look like she was breathing at all.

Carly twitched once and knelt down quickly. "This is probably going to freak you guys out but I have to do this now," she said quickly. Carly scooped up a handful of dirt and began muttering lowly in Latin.

Sam had never heard the ritual she was using before. Dean watched her with a mixed expression. Part of it was disgust the other was fascination. They both watched as the dirt she was pouring through her fingers formed a tiny person.

Carly finished the ritual and examined the person closely. "Demetri," Carly whispered. The figure cocked its head to the side and roared at her. "Fine Demetrius, we'll play it your way."

The figure turned toward Sam and Dean then looked back at Carly. Carly whispered softly in Latin and the figure dissolved. "What was that," Sam asked.

Carly stood up and looked at them both cautiously. "Demetri halted his plans for Ethan. Something else has caught his attention," Carly said carefully.

"What caught his attention," Dean asked.

"You may not realize this but demons are easily distracted from their tasks. Especially when it comes to carnal things. Sex, drinking, drugs, things like that. Demetri got distracted so it gives me more time to get to Savannah and set a plan in motion," Carly said quickly. "He knows that I found the two of you."

"So now we're all in danger," Dean said calmly.

"I'm sorry I never wanted to get the two of you involved in this. This isn't your fight," Carly replied.

"We're your brothers. It's our fight now too. We're going with you whether you want us to or not," Dean said quickly.

Carly looked at them both closely. "We might not make it out of this alive. Are you sure about this," Carly asked.

"We're sure," Sam said quickly. "How much more time do we have?"

"A couple of hours, we might get a day. I'm tracking him I'll know if he changes his plans," Carly replied.

"Well let's go then. We don't have a lot of time," Dean ordered. "Let's get this son of a bitch before he gets us."

**Next time? Well in a couple of chapters there are going to be some crazy fights and arguments. Dean is having a hard time adjusting to having two demon siblings. Can you blame him though? He's not going to be a happy camper. Also we are going to meet Ethan, finally, in either Chapter 7 or Chapter 8. Probaly 7! So review, review, and then review again! If you like this story check out my others and review them too!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long to update you guys!!! I had a hard time writing this chapter, I fell into a bit of a rut with this story and ended up starting another supernatural story. Don't worry I am not one to start a story and leave it hanging. You'll get an ending to this one I promise. I don't own Supernatural or any of it's characters. I do own Carly, Ethan, and Demetri.**

Chapter 7

Carly ran several scenarios through her head as she drove toward Savannah. She thought of ways to kill Demetri. More importantly, she thought about the conversation Sam and Dean were probably having in the car behind her.

Carly understood that it was a lot to deal with, especially for Dean. Sam had someone who could identify with him. Someone who could understand this never-ending struggle between doing what was right and giving into the darker side of who you truly are. Carly could understand the dark corners of Sam's mind and not judge him for it. After all, she had several of the same dark corners.

Dean on the other hand was going to have a hard time adjusting. Not only did he find out he has a sister, she's half-demon. Carly knew all about his struggle to deal with Sam and his power. It wouldn't be easy for Dean to accept her the way she is.

----

Sam glanced carefully at Dean then back at the map he was holding. Dean had not spoken since they had gotten back in the car. He kept shaking his head and sighing loudly.

Sam chanced another glance in Dean's direction but jumped when he saw the way Dean was looking back at him. "Quit staring at me Sam," Dean snapped. "I'm fine."

Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You're fine? You just found out that our sister is half-demon and you want to tell me you're fine? Personally I think you are tail spinning here Dean," Sam replied.

"Tail spinning? What the hell does that even mean?" Dean demanded.

"It means that you aren't ready to deal with having another demon sibling and you are freaking out," Sam cried.

"Thanks for the analysis Dr. Freud I really appreciate it," Dean said venomously.

Sam rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. "Be serious Dean. It's obvious that you are having some sort of internal freak out. Tell me what's wrong," Sam ordered.

Dean glanced at Sam angrily. "Fine! Fine, I'll tell you what's wrong Sam! In two days time I find out that not only do I have a sister, I learn that she is a dangerous hunter. People get hurt when they hunt with her and no one seems to know why, oh wait! It might have something to do with the fact that she is a half-demon!" Dean shouted.

"Are you angry that we have a sister? Or are you angry that she is half-demon? She can't help what she is Dean, she didn't ask to be half-demon," Sam defended. He felt like he had to defend himself too in that moment. "Neither one of us wanted to be the way we are. It just happened, you can't hate us for it."

"I don't hate you Sam, you're my brother I could never hate you. I don't hate Carly either. I'm angry that she is dangerous and I'm kind of angry that we have a sister. You would think that Dad might have mentioned her," Dean grumbled.

"Dad didn't know about her Dean," Sam replied.

"Oh please, I don't believe that bullshit for a minute and neither should you! There is no way Dad had another kid and didn't know about her. He knew and he kept it from us. This wouldn't be so bad if he had told us himself," Dean said quickly.

"You're right, I think it would be worse if he had told us. We both would have resented him for betraying mom that way. Besides the two of us were enough to deal with at that time. How do you tell your kids, who just lost their mother, that they have a sister?" Sam asked softly.

Dean shook his head and stared sullenly out the windshield. "I don't know how you tell them, but at some point before you die you find a way to," Dean said angrily.

The brothers fell into an uncomfortable silence. Neither knew what to say to make the situation better. Their dad had hid something incredibly important from them. If Carly's mom had not died would they have ever found out about their sister?


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. I sincerely wish I owned Sam Winchester though, he's hot. I do own Carly, Ethan and Demetri though!!**

Chapter 8

Carly pulled into a motel on the outskirts of Savannah. She parked her car and climbed out slowly. Dean parked a couple spots down from her and snapped at Sam before climbing out.

Carly leaned against her car and watched Dean cautiously. She knew that he could go off any minute and she didn't want to be the one that caused it. "This place work for you two," Carly asked carefully.

"Its fine," Dean said trying to maintain his cool. The last thing he wanted to do was have a shouting match with his siblings in the parking lot. "I'll check us in, you two wait here."

Sam joined Carly at her car as Dean stormed across the parking lot to the front office. "How are you holding up," Sam asked with genuine concern.

"I'm fine, how long do we have before he explodes," Carly asked still watching Dean.

"Fifteen minutes," Sam replied anxiously. "It's better to just let him get it all out. Don't interrupt him or yell back it just makes it worse. No matter what he says know he doesn't mean it."

"That's good to know," Carly muttered. Dean threw the main office's door open and strode back across the parking lot. "Here we go," Carly whispered to Sam.

"We're all staying in a room together so I can keep an eye on you," Dean said to Carly. He yanked open the Impala's door and grabbed his and Sam's bags out of the backseat. Sam quickly took his bag from Dean and followed him to the room.

Carly popped her trunk open and grabbed a couple of things before pulling her bag out of the backseat of her car. She trotted after Sam and Dean trying to keep up.

Dean unlocked the door and stepped inside quickly. He dropped his bag on the floor next to the one of the beds. Carly raised her eyebrows in surprise when she noticed that there were three beds instead of the normal two. "I told him we didn't want to share beds. Apparently they have special rooms for that," Dean explained.

"That's cool," Carly replied slowly. She placed her bag on the bed farthest from the window. Sam sat down on the remaining bed and glanced at his watch.

Dean saw Sam's action and let out an exasperated sigh. "How much longer does she have before I explode Sam," Dean asked sarcastically.

"Ten minutes," Sam replied easily. "Unless you want to go ahead and get it over with."

Dean shook his head and Carly shifted slightly on her bed. "Let's talk about it now," she suggested sounding much braver than she felt. "I'm sure there are questions both of you want answered."

Dean sat down on his bed slowly and glanced toward the closed door. "How long do we have before Demetri becomes undistracted," Dean asked, "And shouldn't you call this Ethan guy to tell him we're in town?"

"I called him from the road. He knows where we are," Carly explained. She closed her eyes briefly. "Don't freak out," she warned before opening them again. Her eyes had turned completely black. She walked quickly over to the sink and turned on the water. She cupped her hands under the faucet and filled them with water.

Muttering in Latin, Carly turned slowly and dropped the water on the carpet. Instead of making a mess, it formed a tiny figure. The figure roared in irritation and moved toward Carly. She waved her hand slowly over the figure causing it to disappear completely.

"We've got 48 hours," Carly said easily. "We might have a little more, it depends on how long the booze holds out."

Sam's eyebrows knit in confusion, but Dean simply shook his head. "That's a handy trick," Dean commented acidly.

"I told you I could track things," Carly replied.

"You didn't tell us that it involved old magic," Dean snapped.

Carly shook her head at him and sat back down on her bed. "What do you want to know Dean," she asked quickly. "All you have to do is ask."

Dean met her gaze with an angry one of his own. "I want to know why our dad never told us about you. How did he not know he was banging a demon? What exactly are your powers? What are the chances of you going dark side on us? How do you know so much about this Demetri dude? Why do other hunters think you are so dangerous? You can start with those," Dean suggested angrily.

"All right, I don't know why your dad didn't tell you about me. My mom never told me either, not until she died. Do I think that would have changed things? Of course! Maybe I could have had a dad and you could have had some semblance of a mom. I don't know why they decided to keep us from one another but they did. According to my mom your dad never knew that she was a demon," Carly replied answering the first two questions easily.

"I already told you what my powers are, but I have to use an incantation or spell to actually get them to work. I do have sharper senses than most humans though because of the demon blood. The chances of me going dark side are slim to none because they don't want me. No one wants a half breed on their side no matter which side it is. I know so much about Demetri because I have hunted him before, several times actually. Other hunters think I am dangerous because I am half-demon, no one trusts something they don't understand. Like I said, I am a liability to both sides, too much demon to make a good human and to much human to make a good demon," Carly explained.

Sam watched Dean silently as he processed what Carly had said. "Anything else," Carly asked carefully.

"Listen this isn't easy for me! I don't talk about how I feel, Sam can tell you that. Just give me some time to adjust to all this," Dean said calmly.

"I can do that," Carly replied. She leaned back against the wall and studied Sam carefully. "Anything you want to ask Sam?"

"No, I think Dean covered it," Sam replied before stretching. "Try not to kill one another while I'm in the shower."

Dean threw a pillow at Sam and shot him an angry look. "Dude Carly is the only girl, she gets the shower first," Dean ordered.

"Sam can go its fine," Carly replied.

"No its not, go take a shower Carly. Sam can wait," Dean snapped.

Carly grabbed her bag off the floor and quickly made her way to the bathroom. She turned in the doorway to look back at her brothers. "I think this is going to work," she said softly.

Sam smiled at her happily and Dean grunted in response. Carly rolled her eyes and slammed the bathroom door behind her. She turned on the water and yanked her t-shirt over her head. Carly threw back the shower curtain and let out bloodcurdling scream when she saw what was waiting for her.

**Reviews make me write faster!! So leave me some love!!!**


	9. Chapter 9 ALTERNATE

**So after writing chapters 9 and 10 I realized that I had no where to go with them and had messed up the story. So here is the new version of chapter 9, lets pretend like the original one never happened. Please? I don't own supernatural or any of its characters. I do own Carly, Ethan, and Demetri.**

**Chapter 9 alternate **

Sam and Dean pounded on the door as Carly screamed. "Open the door Carly," Dean shouted.

The door flung open and Carly tumbled out into Sam's arms. "What the hell are you doing in here," Carly shouted.

Ruby smiled viciously at Carly and flipped her hair. "It's nice to see you too princess, your mom sends her regards," Ruby said with a smirk.

Carly lunged at Ruby angrily. "Shut up bitch," she shouted. "I swear to god I'm sending you back to hell the first chance I get!"

"I could say the same thing for you honey," Ruby snapped. "How have you been boys?"

Dean's jaw tightened angrily as he grabbed Carly from Sam. He had never liked Ruby and was certainly not happy to see her now. "What do you want Ruby," Dean demanded as he made Carly sit down.

"I wanted to check out the newest edition to the Winchester family. You won't believe how happy I was when I found out it was Carly here. She and I go way back," Ruby said sarcastically.

"You two know each other," Sam said in shock.

"I sent that bitch back to hell where she belongs a couple of years ago," Carly explained. "Who'd you screw to get out?"

"You should be nicer to me Carly. I've come to save your asses from Demetri," Ruby explained.

"Why do I doubt that," Dean asked.

"Think what you want Dean, but once Demetri realizes that he has got Lilith's secret weapon and a half-human half-demon on his hands, well let's just say he'll win the hell jackpot," Ruby explained.

"I'm sorry but I think one demon girl is enough thanks," Dean snapped. "No offense Carly."

"None taken I completely agree with you," Carly said quickly as she stood back up. "Why are you really here Ruby? You and I hate one another, you're not here to help me."

Ruby shot a glance at Sam before looking back at Carly and Dean. "I told you I wanted to see the newest edition to the Winchester family," Ruby reminded them. "I also came to help."

"Yeah I don't believe you either," Dean said after studying her carefully. "You need to talk to Sam don't you?"

Ruby glanced at Sam again and nodded. "Something is going on and he is the only one who can stop it," Ruby explained.

"That's funny because Cas told me I'm the only one who can stop the apocalypse," Dean replied.

Carly's brow furrowed in confusion, "You're going to stop the apocalypse?"

"Not the time Carly," Dean said holding his hand up for her to be quiet. "Why are you here Ruby? What's so important that you hid in our shower?"

"Sam is the only one who can stop Demetri," Ruby explained.

"We've got the knife," Sam pointed out. "I don't have to do it."

Carly glanced at Dean in confusion. Dean shook his head and turned his gaze on Ruby. "He's not doing that anymore," Dean snapped.

"He has to," Ruby cried. "There is no other way to stop Demetri! If you don't then he will carve you all up and send you to hell. Not that I can't say I'd be disappointed for Carly to get her turn in the furnace."

"Shut up whore before I send you back there on the express train," Carly snapped. "I'm sure that demons would be glad to have their bitch back."

"You don't know anything about hell," Ruby shouted as she lunged at Carly. Sam grabbed her arm and pushed her back.

Carly shook her head and glanced at Sam. "What does she want you to do," Carly asked.

"He's not doing it so it doesn't matter," Dean cried.

"He has to do it! It's the only way and he's not strong enough," Ruby explained in annoyance. "You can feel it Sam, you can feel how weak your power has gotten. You have to do it or none of you will make it out alive."

"We'll take our chances," Carly said lowly. Everyone looked at Carly in surprise. "I don't know what she wants you to do Sam, but I'll put money on it not being right. If Dean disagrees with it you certainly shouldn't be doing it."

"You heard her now get out of here Ruby before I send you back to hell myself," Dean ordered.

Ruby looked at Sam again and frowned. "When you get tired of him telling you what to do come and see me," Ruby said as she sauntered toward the door.

"Ruby, you forgot something," Carly said as Ruby stepped past.

"What," Ruby demanded as she turned around.

"This," Carly snapped as she slammed her fist against Ruby's face. "You ever talk about my mom again and I will kill you!"

Dean nodded in appreciation as he pushed Carly back from Ruby. "You should leave now," Dean said again pointing at the door. Ruby stood up and wiped the blood of her face. She quickly exited the hotel room after one last glance at Sam.

Carly grunted in pain and shook her hand angrily. "I think I broke one of my fingers," Carly muttered.

"You shouldn't have punched her with your thumb inside your fist," Dean reprimanded. "It was a nice punch though."

"Thanks," Carly said as she sat back down. "Who wants to explain what she was talking about?"

"We'll tell you later," Sam said quickly. "We need to get some ice and a brace on your thumb first."

Carly nodded and met Dean's gaze. She knew they weren't going to tell her what was going on. This was one Winchester secret they both prayed she never found out.

* * *


	10. Not a chapter, but an update

Bad news guys, my computer is fried. I'm not entirely sure how it happened, but I took it to geek squad and they said the mother board is fried. The good news is that my files are retrievable but I have nowhere to put them until I get a new computer and its going to be a couple of weeks before that happens. There won't be any updates until then. I swear once I get the computer everything is getting updated though. I'm handwriting everything until I can get a new one so look for all of my stories to get updates plus a couple of one-shots, sequels, and some new stories too. I am going to finish all of my stories so don't think any of them are not going to be finished.


End file.
